


Scarf

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: You never know when those skills you learned as a kid will come in handy.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 3





	Scarf

Egan Shepard sat on the edge of the bed while Kaidan dug around in his wardrobe for winter clothing. Egan was a little taller than Kaidan, but not by much, and the two already shared shirts and Kaidan had taken one of Egan’s N7 hoodies.   
“You sure this stuff will fit me?” Egan eyed the pile or warmer clothing including a very festive knit on the end of the bed.  
“I am pretty sure. I mean, it isn’t going to be perfect, but it will be pretty close.” Kaidan grinned, pulling his own clothing out too.  
“Is there a sweater you were thinking of wearing when we hit Noveria?” Egan asked, recalling Kaidan’s comments on the planet.  
“Well, my Mom makes a wonderful sweater, she knitted that one actually.”  
“Oh....” Handmade things were a surprise for Egan who had only ever stolen or bought winter clothing. Having grown up on the streets in Vancouver somehow he had never really acquired a pre-service wardrobe or place of residence. Now that the Reapers were gone, they might get the chance to think about it.  
“Think we still have the citadel apartment after all this rubbish?”  
“It was sealed, though it might have to be redone?” Kaidan offered “But yeah I think most of it would have survived.”  
“It’s such a weird thought.” Egan exhaled “Not exactly sure how but I want a home on earth too.”  
“In Vancouver?”  
“Yeah.” Egan grinned “We did both grow up there, and I am pretty certain they will rebuild fairly fast- they already had the Alliance headquarters under repair when we came through.  
“Six months. Not a bad turn around after a war.” Kaidan agreed “Oh look!”  
Kaidan pulled out a scarf from his wardrobe, it was small, much smaller than Egan thought an adult would wear, but Kaidan was grinning.  
“I was five, and my mum thought I should learn to knit.” He passed the childhood scarf to Egan who looked at the loose stitches closely.  
“You made this?”  
“Yeah.” Kaidan nodded.  
“I never figured you for making handcrafts.” Egan smiled “Even though I love seeing that side of you, do you still knit?”  
“Yes. Mum kept getting me to practice, I think I made a scarf for my cousins or something the next year, and blankets, and all that.” He gestured to the cushions on a soft seat by the window, with a long blanket sitting on top, rough in places but definitely more homely than anything Egan had seen.  
“You never knitted on the Normandy?’   
“Yeah, imagine a marine knitting,I would think that would have gone down well with Ash or the rest of the marines.”  
“Ash always did give you a hard time.”  
“Only when other people were listening. She had a crush on you, knew I did too so we commiserated a lot.”  
“Oh gods.” Egan sighed covering his face “I thought I managed to cover my ass for that.”  
“That… you are too nice.” Kaidan grinned at him “Well. I made it out this side of everything with you, and still think that.”  
“What was it Ash used to tell us? There is honor in standing at the end of the fight?”  
“Something like that.” Kaidan nodded.  
“Think you could teach me to knit?” Egan asked suddenly, glancing up at Kaidan, his face serious.  
“Why?” Kaidan asked before he remembered that Egan didn't have the chance to learn any of that stuff when he was a kid.  
“I want to do something useful with my hands. This damn leg is keeping me from going back to active service.” He shrugged.  
“You really want to get back into the fighting?”  
“Yes?” Egan sighed “But I also want to learn to knit, to see the stars from earth, to know how to sail a boat, to….I don’t know to visit Australia.”   
“Ah I get it. You want to know how to relax.”Kaidan glanced at him “Why Australia?”  
“Complete opposite of here? It’s warm, sunny, and… just maybe the Reapers left more of it alone?”  
“Maybe. We could try Alaska or Siberia?”  
“Then I really need to learn to knit?” Egan laughed. “Seriously, I would like to make something for your Mom, who has done a heap for us.”  
“You are a sweetheart Egan.” Kaidan smiled, his heart melting a little at the sight of Egan already pulling up “how to knit” videos on his omni-tool.  
“I should get rid of this..” Kaidan lifted the child’s scarf from the clothes on the bed.  
“No.” Egan rushed to stand and grab his arm.  
“No?.” Kaidan echoed waiting for an explanation.   
“What if…” Egan’s arms circled around Kaidan “After we have done some traveling, and have some idea of where we want to live, what if we adopt some kids?”  
“Got any race in mind?”  
“No. I would happily raise a bunch of kids from all over.” Egan admitted “I care a great deal for our friends from other places. Perhaps…”  
“Perhaps we can have a larger family?”   
“And keep some kids off the streets.”   
“That sounds good.” Kaidan kissed Egan gently ‘It really sounds good.”  
They were still kissing when the door to Kaidan’s room opened with a gentle knock.   
“Oh!” his mom gasped, it wasn’t the first time she had caught them kissing, but it was still relatively new. “Sorry boys.”  
“Mom.’ Kaidan said although the heat was rising on his face making Egan fall into an easy grin.  
“I was just bringing in some things from… well some winter clothes for Egan.”   
“Dad’s?”  
“Yeah.” She looked down at the snow clothes in her hands. “He won’t mind you borrowing them.”  
“Thank you,” Egan said sincerely. His face a gentle smile, as he acknowledged the depths of the loan.  
“Oh, this as well, I know it is early but…” She handed Egan a package, it was soft and had a ribbon on top. “A gift … a Christmas gift actually.”  
Egan nodded, confused by the package.  
“I ah..”  
“Thank you, Mom,” Kaidan said on the behalf of Egan who he pulled back to sit on the bed before he grabbed his Mom's hand and pulled her over to the window seat.  
“Sit down, both of you. It is so awkward having everyone standing.”  
“Thanks, Kaidan.” Egan nodded to him “Sorry, Ma’am I am a bit out of my depth with Christmas, and just when I think I have a hang of it…”  
“The gift?” she looked over at him as he nodded, she glanced at Kaidan adding “Call me Georgina or Mom..”  
“It’s the first gift like this I have ever received.” He confessed glancing at Kaidan who was as surprised as his mom.  
“Then open it!” Kaidan stated.  
“Oh right.” Egan had been staring at it and began carefully undoing the ribbon, and by the time he got to the wrapping both of the others had started to relax and laugh.  
“You don’t need to be so careful.” Kaidan’s mom, Georgina Alenko said gently ‘“It is just cheap paper I reused.”  
“Ah.” Egan blushed as he pulled the paper off and a soft, long scarf fell into his lap. It was black with red, N7 colors, and Egan was stunned. For Georgina, the scarf had been a labor of love, since Kaidan had told her about Egan, and that they were together, she had made it in the hope she would see them both.  
“This is…” he had tears in his eyes “ amazing.”   
Kaidan smiled, lifting the scarf and wrapping it around Egan’s neck.   
“Perfect.” He grinned, his eyes not leaving Egan.  
“Yes, it is,” Georgina said watching them both, all doubts about whether they were right for each other disappearing, she could see how gentle Egan was when he wasn’t being Commander Shepard and wasn’t fighting, and how much her son adored the man.


End file.
